Deseo
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Y aunque su tarea ya estaba cumplida, no podía evitar mirar la luna llena, permitiéndose olvidar por un instante las preocupaciones que usaba para no pensar, recordar y llorarle a Gellert por lo que le quedara de vida.


**Se titula:** Deseo.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Con la pareja:** Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** Viñeta.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí.

**Se resume en:** Y aunque su tarea ya estaba cumplida, no podía evitar mirar la luna llena, permitiéndose olvidar por un instante sus preocupaciones. Aquellas que regularmente eran su excusa para no pensar, recordar y llorarle a Gellert por lo que le quedara de vida. Aquella no tuvieron y que nunca podrán tener.

**Copyright:** Harry Potter es una creación de J. K. Rowling, quien junto a otros adjuntos es la única que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), canon ubicado en "La piedra filosofal" con aplicando detalles revelados en "Las reliquias de la muerte" (o sea la homosexualidad de Dumbledore).

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia.

**Les aclaro que: **Historia narrada en primera persona PoV!Albus Dumbledore. El título está dado por el espejo de Oesed que, si se fijan bien, significa deseo al revés. Dedicado a Soki, porque aunque no esté leyendo esto, la sigo amando.

_Deseo por Sayo Rio_

La luna se mostraba brillante y plateada, espléndida. Tal como recordaba que se mostraban los ojos de Gellert cuando ingeniaba alguna travesura; o –con el pasar de los años- cuando expresaba sus apasionados argumentos sobre la causa, atrayendo a mentes inconformes, e incluso a habilidosos hombres como él mismo.

La luna era redonda, justo como los apretados amasijos de piel que fueron los glúteos de Gellert. Y sólo pensar en eso dividió su pensamiento como si un rayo lo hubiese partido, separando la parte de su ser que se estremecía al recordar que estuvo entre estos, enterrándose profundo mientras sentía que perdería la razón, buscando llegar igual de hondo dentro de su corazón que en su piel; y la parte de su ser anclada al presente que se sonrojaba por mantener semejantes pensamientos pecaminosos a su edad, un hombre que era el director de una renombrada escuela, degradando así la imagen de la luna con lascivas reminiscencias.

Y la luna era luminosa como el rostro centellante de vida, picardía y astucia del Gellert que conoció en su adolescencia. _Tan Slytherin_, pensó, sin poder evitar reírse quedamente ante esto, permitiéndose olvidar por un momento que los Slytherin de esta última generación en particular están destinados a servir a Tom. Sin embargo, aquello que en verdad deseaba olvidar era a lo que se estaba aferrando mientras contemplaba la luna.

_Era Gellert_. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de 11 años…? No, ¿Cómo expresarle a su pequeño Harry Potter que lo que vio en el espejo de Oesed era su karma particular? Sólo así se apagaría aquella llama de incrédula admiración al oírle admitir que él mismo, Albus Dumbledure, estuvo obsesionado con aquel artilugio mágico. ¿Pero cómo no haberlo estado si lo único que visualizaba era a sí mismo haciéndole el amor febrilmente a Gellert? ¿Cómo no abandonarse irremediablemente a la imagen de su amado observándole devotamente, contrario a la última y dolorosa mirada que compartieron en su pasado enfrentamiento? ¿Cómo si en la superficie podía contemplar a Gellert modular con sus labios cuánto le amó? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo si anhelaba, deseaba, amaba… Tan lastimosamente a ese rubio hombre con la vida que ya no quería vivir, pero que estaba obligado a hacerlo?

Gellert era lo único que deseó para su vida. Se había prometido que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerle feliz, pese a eso no había podido seguir a su lado y había perdido para siempre la oportunidad de estar juntos. Sin importar el transcurrir imperecedero del tiempo, la decisión de salvaguardar la comunidad mágica por encima de su relación seguía doliendo con la misma intensidad, como si cada segundo fuera representado por un grano de sal en las heridas que adornaban el reloj de su vida.

No podía condenar a Harry a vivir la misma obsesión que él sufrió, a padecer los días en que la realidad se distorsionaba por la necesidad de volver al espejo como si fuera un adicto sin su droga particular. Tal como su maestro le salvó a él de continuar llorando frente al reflejo de sus anhelos, tuvo que proteger la mente su pequeño Gryffindor; no hubo otra manera que ocultando el artículo en un lugar más ingenioso y fuera del alcance de aquella mentecita.

Y aunque su tarea ya estaba cumplida, no podía evitar mirar la luna llena, permitiéndose olvidar por un instante la transformación de Remus, de la búsqueda de Tom por la piedra filosofal o del terrible verano que aguarda a Harry para cuando vuelva a casa. Porque regularmente todos ellos eran su excusa para no pensar, recordar y llorarle a Gellert por lo que le quedara de vida. Aquella no tuvieron y que nunca podrán tener.

_Acabose_

**Notas finales: **Esto vino a mi mente gracias a las historias que hace un tiempo circularon sobre estos dos, especialmente aquella escrita por nezalxuchilt llamada "Seducido" (si han llegado hasta aquí, sean buenos y vayan a visitarla =), así que si llega a leer esto, gracias ^^.

Por fin estrenando la categoría de Harry Potter. Aunque sea sin la casa de Slytherin al completo, estoy muy feliz de haberlo logrado finalmente ^^.

A los que llegaron aquí, pese a que lo dije arriba, lo repito: TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TIENEN DERECHO A SABER QUE SE OPINA DE SUS HISTORIAS, NO DUDEN EN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO ^^.

¡Saludos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
